Love You More
by loveableturtle
Summary: Finn sees Rachel at a club while he's on a date with Quinn. He thinks she's gorgeous, and really nice. Problem? She's in Glee, he's a Jock. Oh, and she refuses to tell him her name...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is a new story, I've just finished my other one, Missing Piece, another Finchel story, and Im in the middle of a Brittanaa one too, so updates may be slow, but not too slow hopefully! Hope you like it! :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

Chapter One

Finn was on a date with Quinn when he first saw her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and she was hot too, but not slutty like most girls he knew. Including, he hated to say, his girlfriend. He was convinced that he was looking at an Angel. That was, at least, until she caught him staring.

"Hello?" she said, looking at him questioningly.

"Erm, hi?" he replied, confused.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Err, no, I don't think so…" _Trust me, if I had seen you before, I would remember._

"Well why are you staring at me?" she asked him, turning to face him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, well, I…" he thought quickly, trying to come up with a believable excuse.

"Spare me the excuses, dude. I know I'm hot, but please, you have a date." She said cockily. This just made him more attracted to her.

"Right, sorry. I mean, I know, erm, it won't, like, it won't happen again. Sorry." He mumbled, falling over his words, embarrassed.

"Good. Bye!" she said, suddenly cheerful as she walked away, leaving Finn staring at her retreating figure in wonder. Or rather, staring at her retreating ass in wonder. Quinn's ass definitely didn't look like that, he thought, jolting back to reality when his girlfriend slapped him, hard.

"Ouch!" he cried, jumping.

"You deserved that."

"What? Why?"

"Cause you were staring at that girl, when you're on a date with me, your girlfriend!"

"Sorry. But I wasn't staring, really…just looking."

"Face it, Finn, you were staring. You know what, just forget it. I don't want to fight. Just shut up and eat." She sighed.

"Sorry." Finn said again, but shut up as she glared at him threateningly. They ate the remainders of their meal in stony silence.

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur to Finn, up until he saw her again. Quinn had dragged him to a club to meet her friends Brittany and Santana, and after a couple of hours all three girls were wasted. Finn, being the designated driver, spent the night sat at the bar with a glass of Pepsi. He was about to go hunt down his girlfriend and leave when she spotted him.

"Hello again." She smiled, swaying her hips seductively as she walked towards him.

"Erm, hi?" he hadn't meant it to, but it came out as more of a question than a greeting.

"I'm the girl you were staring at earlier, you know, in Breadsticks? Sorry I was so mean, by the way." Okay, now he was confused.

"Oh, I know. I mean, I know who you are. But you don't need to apologise, you had every right to be mad."

"Oh, I know, but I wasn't mad. I just didn't want to get on the wrong side of your girlfriend. I hear she's, like, the most popular girl in school." She smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"What? I mean, she is, but how would you know that?" he asked.

"Well, you may not have noticed, but I go to your school Finn." She rolled her eyes at his surprised expression.

"You do? Then how come I've never met you?"

"Well, mostly because I've only been here for a month. But also because I'm not a cheerleader, or a football player, so you have no reason to know me." He shook his head.

"Wow. You just made me hate myself a little bit." He replied, feeling bad that people saw him that way.

"Sorry, but it's the truth. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, though. It's not your fault. I get that peer pressure and everything affects the popular kids as much as it affects the non-popular kids. They just handle it better, I guess." She looked like she knew this from experience, but Finn wasn't about to ask her personal questions.

"Yeah, I suppose it does, but that's no excuse. Everybody knows who I am, so how is it fair that I don't know who everyone else is? I should at least make an effort to get to know more people. Especially people like you." She looked like she didn't know whether to be offended or not.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just mean, people who are really cool, and nice, who I could be good friends with. I just feel bad for not knowing you."

"Thanks. I think."

"Yeah-"

"Finnnnnnn." Quinn slurred, stumbling towards them, one shoe on, the other in her hand.

"Er, what's up Quinn?" he asked, shooting the girl an apologetic glance while rushing towards his girlfriend to stop her from falling over.

"I can tell you what's up with her. She's pissed out of her mind. Quinn shot her a glare, but it wasn't very effective since she had pretty much no control over her facial features at all.

"I waaaanna go hooome, and I've broke my shooe." She said, unexpectedly bursting into tears. The girl scoffed.

"Shh, it's okay." Whispered Finn, glancing at the girl, embarrassed. She was looking away, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Look, I gotta get her home. I'll see you around." She nodded, smiling.

"See you."

"Wait! I didn't catch your name." he said.

"That's because I never told you my name." she replied, and with that, she blew him a kiss and walked off, disappearing almost instantly into the mass of sweaty, dancing bodies. Finn sighed, staring after her longingly, before feeling something hot, wet and pretty foul-smelling run down his shirt. Wincing, he looked down to see that Quinn had blown chunks down his shirt. _Perfect, _he thought. Sighing, he wrapped an arm around her gently and led her carefully out of the club. As he buckled her into the passenger seat, he wondered what he ever saw in this girl. The thoughts of the strange girl with no name didn't leave his mind all night.

**Please review! Lots of reviews=faster updates! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thakns for teh reviews on the last chapter, they mean a lot. I hope you like this chap. I'll update again after 7 reviews! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

Chapter Two

At school the next Monday, Finn found himself searching the crowds of spotty faced, bleary eyed teenagers he would never usually acknowledge, trying to find _her. _

"Finn! My man!" hollered Puck, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him into a 'guy hug'.

"What?" he snapped.

"Woah, temper temper! What's up with you? You looking for Quinn? She's in the parking lot. Man, she's hot. I can't-"

He was cut off when Finn spotted a familiar brunette, shoving past Puck and the rest of the students in his way to get to her.

"Hey! Erm…" he didn't know her name, so was forced to follow her into the auditorium. He looked around, surprised. He'd never even known this room existed, let alone been in there before. He didn't know where she had gone, so he sat down and waited for her too reappear.

Then the lights went out, and Finn could just about make out a figure walking onto the stage. He blinked when the spotlight came on, lighting up the stage just enough for him to see that it was Rachel, and she was holding a microphone.

"Okay, so this is my favourite song ever, it's from the musical, Les Miserables. God knows why I'm talking, there's no-one here. I am such a freak." She laughed at herself. Finn was about to wave, or shout, or let her know that he was there, but before he could she started singing. Finn was speechless. He didn't move at all through the whole song, and when it was over he couldn't help himself. He stood up and started clapping. Loudly.

"Who's there?" she shouted, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry. I, ere, I didn't mean to spy."

"Finn?" she sounded incredulous.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry. I followed you in, and I was gonna wait since I had no idea what you were doing, but then you came onstage and started singing. You know you're absolutely amazing, right?" he said, and she looked away, blushing.

"I'm not that good. But thanks anyway." He smiled at her modesty.

"Yeah, you are. So, are you mad?" he asked.

"Nah. Just surprised. And a little bit embarrassed."

"Why? That was amazing! I mean, my girlfriend Quinn, she sings, but she's definitely not as good as you are."

"Thanks. But don't you think you should be more supportive of your girlfriend?" she asked, and he scoffed.

"I'll be supportive of her when she is supportive of me. You know, we've been dating for almost three years now and she hasn't been to one of my football matches, unless she's cheering, and even then she leaves with the rest of the Cheerio's after they've done the routine. Yet I have been to every championship she and the Cheerio's have been in. She's such a bitch sometimes! It's ridiculous." She smiled pityingly.

"I guess that is a little unsupportive. Maybe you two should talk about it. I'm sure she doesn't mean to upset you. She must love you, and I don't see why she would deliberately hurt someone she loves." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't think she loves me. Sometimes I get the feeling that she's only with me because it makes her more popular."

"I'm sure that's not true." He sighed.

"I guess. But sometimes…I don't know. It's like she isn't even my girlfriend. Sometimes we'll be on a date or something, and she'll look at me as if she has no idea who I am, and what I'm doing here. And she barely ever lets me kiss her anymore."

"Maybe she's just going through some stuff. Talk to her, try to sort things out. If you want this relationship to work, you have to put some effort into it."

"I guess you're right." She scoffed.

"Dude, I'm always right." He laughed.

"Sure you are."

"Come on, we're gonna be late for first period." Suddenly panicked, he checked his watch.

"What have you got now?"

"Biology, you?" she replied.

"Dammit, I have maths. We're on opposite sides of the school." She looked puzzled.

"So?"

"Well, I have to walk you to your lesson. It's the gentlemanly thing to do." She laughed, shaking her head.

"Firstly, I'm pretty sure 'gentlemanly' isn't a word, although I could be wrong. And secondly, isn't that what boyfriends do? Walk girls to their lessons?"

"Well, technically I am a boyfriend." She laughed.

"Yeah, just not mine. Look, you're cute and all, but it annoys me when guys act all protective, like they have to escort me from one side of school to another. As if I'm actually going to get into any trouble on my way. Dude, I'm not even leaving school. And if there is some freaky serial killer on the loose at McKinley High, I think I'll be okay. I may be a girl, but I can kick ass when I need to." He laughed.

"Hot and a badass! Girl, you'll have all the guys drooling in no time." She laughed.

"Including you?" he blushed, suddenly shy.

"Come on, let's go." He said, avoiding eye contact. She sighed, annoyed at herself. She hoped that she hadn't ruined any chances of them being friends. She knew she had no chance with this guy, not when he was dating someone as gorgeous as Quinn. Sighing, she silently followed Finn out of the Auditorium. He turned to go to his lesson, and she turned to walk the opposite way, but he stopped her.

"Wait a second. You still haven't told me your name." she laughed.

"And?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Can you please tell me your name?" she smiled widely.

"Now why would I do that?" he looked at her, frustrated. She just smiled wider.

"Because we're friends, and friends tell each other their names. Besides, you know mine, so it's only fair if I know yours." She shook her head.

"Sorry Finn, it doesn't work that way. Go to your lesson." He grunted, annoyed.

"Why won't you tell me your name?" he practically shouted.

"Because, if I tell you, there's no mystery to it anymore, and you might forget about me. Goodbye Finn, I'm going to Bio." She turned and walked away. Finn watched her leave, still annoyed.

"I would never forget you." He whispered under his breath, not quite loud enough for her to hear. Sighing, he turned and headed to his lesson.

**Please review! 7 Reviews = next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing last chapter! I will update again once I have had 7 reviews, so please review again! Constructive criticism is welcome, it really helps!**

Chapter Three

All that day, Finn couldn't stop thinking about the girl. What she had said upset him. How could she think that he would forget about her when she told him her name? She seemed so confident, how could she think something like that? Sure, it made her more intriguing, but it was driving him mad. He was tempted to ask someone, but he couldn't do that without them asking questions, questions he was afraid to answer.

"Mr. Hudson, would you please repeat what I just said." Said his teacher, making him jump. He hadn't been paying any attention throughout the whole lesson.

"Well, erm…" just then the bell rang, saving Finn from the embarrassment of being yelled at in front of the entire class.

"Looks like you were lucky this time, Finn, but do pay attention in future, okay?" the teacher, Mr Duncan, sighed, annoyed at the obvious lack of respect these students had for him.

"Sorry sir. I won't do it again." Mr Duncan snorted. He'd heard that before.

"Sure you won't. I'll see you next lesson Finn." Finn nodded, feeling a little guilty. Who knew that teachers took stuff so personally?

Finn walked to the cafeteria alone, hoping there would be a space at the Jock's table. He had had to sit with Quinn and the rest of the Cheerio's once, and all the talk of bags and clothes and boys drove him mad. He sighed in relief when he got there and saw that the table was only half full, but was torn when he caught sight of the girl sat alone on a table in the middle. She looked happy enough, but Finn knew from experience that no-one liked siting alone.

"Hey Finn, baby." Purred Quinn, walking up beside him and rubbing his shoulder gently. He had no idea why she did that, but it annoyed him to no end. Shaking her hand off, he smiled.

"Hey Quinn. Sorry I haven't spoken to you since Saturday night. I was busy helping my mom redecorate all day yesterday." he said. She rolled her eyes discreetly, but he noticed.

"You're always doing something or other to help your mom. Why can't she hire someone to decorate for her?" she said, forgetting that it always made him angry when she was like this.

"Because she works a full-time job for minimum wage, so she has no money to pay someone to do it, and she's always too tired to do much hard work by herself. Plus, she's my mom. Why would I not help her out?" he half-yelled. Quinn could see Finn was angry, so she backtracked.

"I know sweetie, I know, I guess I'm just sour 'cause I missed by boyfriend." she said, smiling. Finn shook his head.

"Whatever. Look, Quinn, not everyone is made of money like you, okay? Just because your daddy owns a company that makes millions, so you can afford to hire people for everything, doesn't mean we can." he sighed, frustrated.

"I know Finn, I'm sorry."she said, nodding.

"It's okay Quinn. Are you getting any lunch?" he asked. She scoffed.

"And end up fat like that loner over there?" she pointed to the girl, eyeing her with disgust. Finn jumped to her defence.

"Woah, she's not fat! Just because she isn't as skinny as you. At least she eats. And no Quinn, Sue's weird protein shake's/toxic waste don't count as food." Finn defended, and Quinn went red.

"I can't believe you're defending her. You never defend people. Is there something I should know about?"

"No, there's-" he said, cut off as realisation washed over her as she looked closer at the girl.

"Oh my God, that's the girl you were staring at in Breadsticks!" Quinn was almost yelling now, and the rest of the cafeteria was silent, listening in to their conversation. Including the girl.

"No, she's not." He protested unconvincingly.

"Yes, she is. For God's sake Finn, if you're going to cheat on me, at least do it with someone who's actually worth it. She's fat, ugly and her nose is huge!" Quinn shouted. Finn's eyes widened, and he looked over to her to see if she had heard. Judging from the tears in her eyes, he assumed she had. He watched as she stood up, grabbed her lunch tray, and started walking over. They were stood by the exit, so Finn just assumed that she was walking out. As she passed him he was about to grab her arm to apologise for Quinn's behaviour. But there was no need.

"I may be fat and ugly, and have a big nose, but at least I'm not covered in Macaroni and Cheese." She said. For a second Quinn looked confused, but she soon understood. He watched, trying not to laugh, as Rachel shoved her plate of Mac and Cheese into his girlfriends shocked face.

"Oh. My. God. I cannot believe you just did that!" yelled Quinn. By now the cafeteria was absolutely silent. Even the lunch ladies were watching, eager to see what would happen next.

"Well believe it. Because apparently I've already eaten enough fatty foods, I thought I'd put that lot to better use." Smiled Rachel. She then shoved her tray into the arms of one of Quinn's cheerleader friends, and walked out of the canteen. For a second there was no sound at all. Then the entire cafeteria erupted into chaos. There were people laughing, people shouting abuse, a few of the jocks were even re-enacting the moment with their own food, although that was quickly stopped by the teacher on duty.

"Finn! I can't believe you let her do that to me!" shouted Quinn above the noise."

"I didn't realise she was going to do that." He said automatically.

"Whatever." She scoffed, turning away to go to the bathrooms and clean off.

"Wait, Quinn? You know what? Even if I had known she was going to do that, I wouldn't have stopped her. You deserved it." Finn added angrily. Mouth agape, Quinn could only stare at her boyfriend in shock as he jogged out of the cafeteria to catch up with the girl.

"What is that bitches name?" she hissed to the girl next to her.

"Finn." She replied dimly. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No, not Finn you dipshit, I meant the bitch who threw her food all over me."

"Oh. Rachel. Her name is Rachel Berry." Quinn nodded, smiling. She was so going to get revenge on this girl…

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Thanks sooo much for the reviews, they mean a lot! Hope you like teh chapter! :PP**

Chapter Four

When Finn finally caught up with her, she was leaning against her locker, fighting back tears. He put his arm around her shoulder comfortingly, but she shrugged it off. He stepped back, confused.

"It's me, Finn." She scoffed.

"I know who you are. Just leave me alone." He winced at the obvious hurt and anger in her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry about what Quinn said, but-" she whirled around, glaring at him angrily.

"You think I give a damn about what Quinn said? No, she can rot in hell for all I care. What hurts is the fact that you are the only friend I have here at McKinley and you just stood there and let her say those things."

"I was going to…I did…I wanted to, okay, but she's my girlfriend. She was already angry at me for staring at you in Breadsticks, and she didn't realise we were friends. I'm sure she wouldn't have said all those things if she had. She's a pretty nice person, once you get past all the bitchiness." She laughed sarcastically.

"If you really think that, you're thicker than you look. Finn, you just stood there. Even when I was walking towards you all, you didn't say a word. You just stood there like the rest of her stupid, pathetic little posse and watched me." He frowned, realising that she was right.

"I guess. I'm sorry, but I was planning to say something, I swear." He defended himself.

"Yeah, when you two were alone. Not, of course, out in public, where people can see you. Where people can watch you while you defend the freaky new girl. God forbid people actually thought you were friends with me. That would totally ruin your reputation." She was trying to keep her voice steady, but she couldn't help bursting into tears at the end.

"It's not like that, it's not! I swear, I was just speechless. I don't care who knows we're friends, honestly." She snorted, not believing him.

"Just forget it, Finn. I don't care anymore. Please, just go away. Leave me alone, go back to your girlfriend." He winced.

"I don't think I can anyway. She's pretty mad right about now. And she's in the girl's bathroom with the other Cheerio's. In case you didn't notice, she's covered in Mac and Cheese. Who knows why?" this earned a small laugh, but then her expression went instantly back to anger.

"Stop trying to be funny Finn. Just leave me alone!" she yelled, slamming her fist on the lockers before running off down the hall.

Finn sighed, exasperated, staring forlornly at her retreating figure. His only real friend at McKinley, and he had lost her already.

Later that night Finn was playing computer games when he got a text from Quinn. Reluctantly he paused the game and picked up his phone.

**Turn off the games and go on Facebook. Oh, and by the way? I'm still mad at you. –Q**

**Gimme half an hour. And I don't care if you're mad at me, I meant every word. –F**

**Do it now Finn! And screw you. If you'd rather be friends with that minger than date me, that's just peachy! –Q**

**Fine, I'll do it now. And did you just break up with me? –F**

**Yup. –Q**

Surprised, Finn put his phone down and stared at it for a little while. He couldn't believe that just happened. Sure, lately Quinn had been an annoying, bitchy control-freak, but he loved her. They had been dating for almost three years now, and he had no idea what to do without her. Sighing, he turned off the game and logged in to Facebook. He had one new message. Clicking on it, he groaned when he realised it was another chain mail from Quinn. She was always doing this. Someone would piss her off, so she would send a bitchy message to everyone on her friends list, which included almost the entire McKinley High student body. But when he clicked on it, he realised that it was a whole lot worse than just a bitchy message. It was an entire website.

_**WE HATE RACHEL BERRY! **_

He stared in horror at the screen. Quinn had never done anything this mean before. Then again, no-one had ever thrown Mac and Cheese on her before. Closing the site down, he checked his Facebook page again. He had one friend request, from none other than Rachel Berry herself. Almost as soon as he accepted he got a message from her.

**Have you seen the site? –R**

**What site? –F **he bluffed.

**You know what I'm talking about Finn. Looks like you finally know my name, eh? –R**

**Yeah, I guess. Look, I'm sorry about the website. –F**

**Whatever. Still think your girlfriend is 'nice'? –R**

**She's not my girlfriend anymore. And no, not really, I don't. I can't believe she would do something like this. –R**

**I can. Why isn't she your girlfriend anymore? Did you two have a fight? –R**

**Kinda. Long story short, she dumped me. –F**

**Oh. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. –R**

**Ha. Funny thing is, neither am I. Weird, I thought I'd be devastated if she dumped me, but obviously not. I actually don't feel any different. –F**

**Yeah, I know what it's like. –R**

**You do? –F**

**No, the only time I've ever been dumped it hurt like hell. I just wanted to curl up and die. I just said that to make you feel better. –R**

**Thanks, but now I feel worse knowing that some jerk hurt you. –F**

**Don't feel bad, I'm over it. –R**

**Really? –F**

**No, I'm still in love with him. I only said that to make you feel better. –R**

**You need to stop saying things to make me feel better. –F**

**Sorry. Look, I have to go now. I'll speak to you in school. Oh, and I'm sorry I got mad at you. Someone told me about what you said to Quinn after I left. I misjudged you. I feel really bad, but I'll make it up to you, I promise. –R**

**It's fine. See you around. –F**

**See you. –R**

For a day where he had lost a friend and a girlfriend, it hadn't turned out so bad. At least, that's what Finn thought as he fell asleep that night. Unfortunately, when he saw the text Quinn sent him the next morning, things got a little more complicated.

**Sorry I got mad. I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to dump you. We're still a couple. I love you. -Q**

**A/N: Please please review! Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, I appreciate them so much! Hope you like this chapter, it's a little dramatic but I think it's believable...ish. There is a lot more drama coming up though, so i hope you like it...:D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

Chapter Five

Before school that morning, Finn complained to his mom about a headache and a sore throat, but she made him go to school anyway since he had a maths test, which he knew he was going to fail. His theatrics had made him late, so he missed the bus and had to walk to school. Just his luck, Quinn happened to have a car, and drove past him on the way. Pulling up next to him on the sidewalk, she motioned for him to get in. Rolling his eyes, he ignored her and kept walking. For a moment, she was too shocked to move, but then she started the car again, driving alongside Finn.

"Finn, honey, what are you doing? Get in the car!" she said, forcing a smile.

"Nah, I think I'll walk." She looked up at the dark rainclouds.

"Perfect weather for it too." She said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Quinn." He snapped, sighing. She stared at him, gobsmacked.

"Is that any way to speak to your girlfriend?" she said.

"You're not my girlfriend. You dumped me last night, remember?" she smiled slightly.

"I know. But didn't you get my text this morning. I didn't mean it! We're back together! Now will you get in the car?" she said hopefully.

"Seriously Quinn? Yes, I got your text. Do you think I'm one of those hopeless, good-for –nothing losers who would do anything to date you?" she looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah?" she said questioningly.

"Screw you, Quinn." She went bright red, embarrassed. Finn started jogging slowly down the road. Quinn sped up to catch up with him.

"I'm sorry Finn, really. Please don't do this, please!" she cried.

"No, Quinn. Just leave me alone." He shouted, frustrated, stopping. Quinn braked, jumping out of the car and striding purposefully towards him.

"What are you-" he was cut off as she grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. Finn kissed back automatically for a second, before stopping and pulling away.

"What the hell Quinn?" he yelled, walking backwards and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, as if to rid himself of any germs.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything, Finn! Tell me you didn't feel the sparks! 'Cause I did!" she shouted. Suddenly there was a clash of thunder, and it started raining heavily. Finn looked up, snorting.

"Look at that. How cliché. Look, Quinn, I may have loved you a long time ago, but that's all gone now. I'm sorry Quinn. You've changed, I've changed. I want to be your friend, but I can't, not after what you did to Rachel." Quinn rolled her eyes, stamping her foot like a kid.

"For God's sake, Finn! Not her again! Are you really gonna let her break us up?" she shouted, close to tears.

"This isn't about Rachel, Quinn. We're just friends. We've only known each other for a couple of days! This is about you and me. I just don't like you anymore, Quinn. Get in your car, and go to school. Please, Quinn, just leave me alone." She laughed dryly.

"Who would have thought it? Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader and most popular girl at McKinley High, begging a guy to go out with her. I have no pride. I can't show my face at that school." Finn's eyes widened. He could see the pain and humiliation in her eyes, and hated to be the reason for it. But he couldn't go out with her because he felt sorry for her.

"I won't tell anyone about this, Quinn. No-one has to know. All they need to know is that you dumped me, okay?" she nodded.

"Thanks Finn. You know what? You're right, I have changed. I'm going to go home, delete the website I made about Rachel, and then I'm going to watch some sad movies and pig out on ice cream, like normal girls do when they lose their boyfriend." Finn smiled.

"Thanks Quinn. I hope we can be friends." Quinn nodded, fighting back tears. Finn hugged her quickly, before pushing her gently towards her car.

"You get in your car and go wherever you need to go. I'm gonna walk to school. Okay?" she nodded, turning around and climbing back into her car. Finn watched as she turned around and started to drive home, not looking away until he could no longer see her car. No matter what she had done, she was still his first love, and he would always know her as the sweet, pretty girl he first agreed to go out with.

Sighing, he turned around to walk the rest of the way to school. By now he was almost fifteen minutes late, and it would take another ten just to get to school. And he was probably going to get a cold. But that didn't deter him. He had his mind set on seeing Rachel. He was single now, which meant he was free to do what he liked with her…not in that way, obviously. They were only friends. At the moment.

When he got to school and walked into the front office. The receptionist did a double take when she saw him.

"What on earth happened to you young man?" she said, standing up and ushering him towards the door to the nurses office.

"Missed the bus. Got caught in the rain." She rolled her eyes.

"You kids. There's always one. Patricia!" she called and the grey-haired school nurse poked her head around the curtain.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Mr Hudson here needs a towel, and most likely some form of medicine." She eyed Finn warily, tutting when she noticed his soaked clothes.

"You'd think that a boy your age would be smart enough to buy an umbrella. Then again, I'm guessing you spend all your allowance on video games and the like. Come on, we'll get you a towel." Finn followed her silently, embarrassed. She gave him a towel and he dried off as best he could, before rummaging through the lost and found for some dry clothes. He was lucky; there was a spare pair of jeans in his size, and a T-shirt that was only a size too big. Come to think of it, the jeans looked kind of familiar. He had probably lost them himself. He jumped in shock when the bell for break rang.

"You've missed first two lessons, so you'll get a tardy, but if you hurry you can be changed and ready for third." He smiled and nodded gratefully at her. He went into the small bathroom and changed as fast as he could. He desperately wanted to get to this lesson; he was with Rachel.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys! They mean a lot! I hope you like this chapter, there's a bit of a twist, and it's kind of dramamtic, but I hope you like it! :D Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line! D:**

Chapter 6

When Finn walked into his lesson, Spanish, Rachel was the only person there, except for Jacob Ben Israel. Unfortunately, Jacob was one of the most disgusting, annoying, perverted people at this school. And it looked like Rachel had already figured that out, judging by the disgusted expression on her face as she nodded in agreement to whatever he was saying.

"Hey Rachel!" he called. She glanced at him, sighing in relief. Jacob swivelled round, glaring at Finn.

"Oh look, Finn Hudson, swooping in to steal the girl from the unfortunate normal guy. I'll see you later Rachel." He said, trying to sound seductive. Rachel nodded and waved weakly. Finn laughed.

"Trust me, Jacob; you are far from a normal guy. And it's not technically stealing her if she was about to run away screaming." Jacob went red and stormed out of the room. Rachel laughed, but felt bad for Jacob.

"That was a little mean. I feel bad for him…" Finn scoffed.

"Don't. He's a pervert and McKinley High's own Perez Hilton, but he only ever says bad things. Strange, everyone reads his blog, and online his word is law. But in school, he's just another AV Club geek that no-one wants to know." Rachel chuckled.

"Is his website called 'IsRules'?" she asked. Finn nodded. She frowned.

"Yup. Have you seen it?" he said.

"Yeah. Suddenly I don't feel so sorry for him anymore. He writes bad stuff about loads of people! At least there's nothing about me yet. Although Quinn's website has more than enough shit about me, I guess." She said bitterly, and Finn grinned.

"Actually, I spoke to Quinn this morning. She's deleting the website, taking it all back. She wants to change, wants to be a better person." He told her. Rachel looked sceptical.

"Are you sure? So, what, are you two back together? Did you make up?" she asked him, sounding annoyed.

"No! I mean, I want to be friends. And she wanted to get back together. But I said no."

"Why did you say no?" she asked.

"Because she's changed. She's not the girl I fell in love with three years ago. And, honestly, I'm not the guy who fell in love with her. We've both changed. We've grown apart." He explained, making Rachel laugh.

"You sound like you're talking about a marriage." She grinned.

"Yeah. But, well, that's not the only reason." He said, looking away. He was shy all of a sudden. Rachel frowned, confused.

"What's the other reason, Finn?" she asked him.

"You." He whispered, almost too quietly for her to hear. She froze, shocked.

"You don't mean that." She denied, shaking her head and standing up.

"Yeah, I do. I've only known you for a few days, but I really like you, Rachel." She smiled softly.

"I like you too, Finn. As a friend. I hate to say it, but I'm still in love with my ex-boyfriend, Jesse. I can't date anyone else while I'm still in love with him." Finn was crushed. He tried to hide it, but Rachel could tell he was hurt.

"Oh. Okay, that's fine. I wasn't planning to do this, you know. I just wanted to get to know you better, to be your friend. I guess I've screwed that up now, right?" he asked, upset.

"No! I mean, we can still be friends. And maybe one day we can be more than that. Just, not right now." She said, he nodded, smiling slightly. They both jumped when the bell rang for the end of break, and they took their seats as the rest of the class walked in. Finn sat next to Rachel, earning them both a lot of odd looks.

"Okay class, settle down." Said Mr Schue when he walked in.

"Finn?" Rachel whispered, elbowing him gently.

"Yeah?"

"What's his name? The teacher, I mean."

"Mr Schuester, but everyone calls him Mr Schue." He replied. She raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Mr Schue? As in, a shoe you wear on your foot?" she said. Finn laughed, causing Mr Schue to glare at the pair, irritated.

"Yeah, I guess. Wow, I never realised that before now. What an unfortunate name."

"Finn! Girl sat next to Finn! Quiet!" he snapped.

"Sorry Mr Schue. By the way, my name is Rachel. R-A-C-H-E-L. Not 'Girl Sat Next to Finn'." She said, annoyed.

"Sorry, Rachel, that was rude of me." Said Mr Schue, smiling apologetically. Rachel relaxed, realising he didn't want to offend her.

"S'okay sir." She smiled.

"Okay class. Today we're…" after that Finn lost track of the lesson. He spent most of it staring at Rachel, unbeknownst to Rachel herself. He wondered what he could possibly do to prove to Rachel that he was better than this 'Jesse' guy. He looked up quickly when a messenger from the office walked in, but looked away again, assuming it had nothing to do with him. So he was surprised when Mr Schue called his name.

"Finn, you're going to have to make your way to the office. You may want to take a friend." he said. He looked grim, as if he had received some bad news. Finn had a bad feeling about this. He looked at Rachel, silently asking her to come with him. She nodded, shoving her books back into her bag. Finn followed suit, then they both got up and followed the messenger out of the classroom and down the hall to the office.

"Mr Hudson?" asked the receptionist when they got there. She too looked sad, like she had received bad news.

"Yeah, that's me. What's going on?" he asked, worried.

"You may want to sit down. We have some distressing news about your girlfriend Quinn Fabray." She said softly. Finn and Rachel looked at each other, panicked. Despite what Quinn had done to them both, neither teenager wanted to see her get hurt.

"Just tell me!" said Finn angrily.

"Okay. Miss Fabray was involved in a car crash this morning, at around 9:25." She said. Finns face went white, and he stumbled forward to sit down. He rested his head on his hands.

"Oh my God, that was just after she left me." He said, distraught.

"What?" asked Rachel, squatting down next to him and placing a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"I spoke to her this morning. At around twenty past she left me to go back home. I watched her drive down the road until I couldn't see her anymore. She crashed?" he asked incredulously. Rachel felt doubly bad when she saw the tears running down his face. Even she had to struggle to hold back tears.

"She's not dead, but she is seriously injured. She is in intensive care at the hospital, but she is stable. Your mother is on her way to pick you up and take you down there. I can excuse you and your friend here from afternoon lessons if you wish to go to the hospital." Said the receptionist pityingly. Finn just nodded, but Rachel looked up and mouthed 'thank you'. She nodded, turning to go back to her computer.

"It's going to be okay, Finn. She's going to be fine." Rachel whispered comfortingly, hoping to God that it was true…

**Oooooooh... :P Please review! Lots of reviews = fast update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry if you thoght it was a little cliffhanger-y. I hope you don't think it's going a little too dramatic. I was inspired by Quinn's crash on the show, but I'm writing it a little, (or a lot), differently. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. D:**

Chapter 7

Rachel held Finn's hand all the way to the hospital. Finn's mom was really worried about him, but she left him alone, knowing that if she tried to meddle he would only get more upset. She smiled, watching the two teenagers in the rear-view mirror. At least he had someone to support him and be his friend through a time like this. She had noticed that though he was popular, he had no real friends and only ever invited Quinn home, unless he was having a party. It was good to see that he had at least one good friend.

"Rachel, could you come with me for a moment?" she asked, parking the car in the hospital car park.

"Sure." She smiled at Carol, looking at Finn to be sure it was okay. He nodded, slightly, still in shock. She let go of his hand and climbed out of the car, trying not to make too much noise. She wasn't sure how to treat people who were in shock, but she figured it couldn't hurt to be quiet.

"So, look, I've spoken to the doctors. She's stable, but not quite ready for visitors yet. We can wait around until she is, which could be a couple of hours, but that's not the point. Finn will wait as long as he needs to. But, you see, they said she's in a pretty bad condition. Especially her face. They have cleaned her up as much as they could, but her face is bruised and she's covered in cuts. I think it will hurt him to see her in that condition. Do you mind going in with him? It's just that in ICU it's two at a time for visitors, and you're obviously more comfort to him at the moment than I am." She sighed sadly, and felt bad for her, though it was true.

"Sure, I'll go in with him. And I'm sorry." She said. Carol just smiled.

"No problem. Come on, let's get Finn and go to inside."

When Finn got out of the car they locked it and went into the hospital.

"Hello. How can I help you?" asked the receptionist, cheerily. Carol opened her mouth to speak but Finn beat her to it.

"We're here for Quinn Fabray." He said shortly. The receptionist nodded and checked her computer.

"Well, it says here she's in ICU, but she's not quite ready for visitors yet. But if you wait, as long as her condition remains stable, you should be ready in a couple of hours. I think her family is in the waiting room, if you would like to wait, or you could come back in-" Finn was already gone, into the waiting room, and they smiled at her thankfully before following him in.

"Hi Carol." Said Quinn's mom, eyes red with tears.

"Oh, sweetie, come here." Said carol, pulling the poor woman in for a hug. Rachel stood in silence for a second, feeling awkward, before walking over and sitting down beside Finn.

"You okay?" she asked him softly.

"Not really. I just broke up with her, Rachel. When I saw her this morning, I was telling her that I don't love her anymore and refusing to go back out with her. She kissed me, Rachel, and I told her I felt nothing." Rachel smiled softly, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"Did you feel anything?" she asked. He smiled.

"I wish I could say yes. It would make things a whole lot easier. But. Honestly, since I met you, I haven't felt the same way about her. Actually, I think it was since before I met you, but meeting you made it worse…or better, depending on how you look at it." He sighed. Rachel smiled guiltily.

"I wish you still felt the same way about her too. I mean, as long as she changes, you know, becomes less bitchy. It would make me feel better, since, you know, I don't really like you back. In that way, I mean. I love you as a friend." Finn laughed dryly.

"Looks like I've really screwed up, right? Quinn is, or was, completely in love with me, but I didn't feel the same. And I like you, a lot, but you don't feel the same. It's like a movie, only there probably won't be a happy ending." Rachel wrapped her arms around him, seeing him tear up again.

"Of course there will be a happy ending! Don't think like that, Finn! Quinn will be fine! You two can be friends! And, me and you, maybe one day…" she sighed. Finn looked up.

"I really hope you're right. Mostly about the Quinn thing, but the part about you and me too." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We're friends, though, right?" she asked him.

"Nope." He replied. She sat up, shocked. He saw her hurt expression and laughed.

"We're best friends." She smiled, relieved, and leant back down. Closing her eyes, she thought about everything that had happened in the last couple of days. Since she had met Finn, her life had been drama central. She didn't mind, though. She just wished that Quinn hadn't been in the crash. No matter how much of a bitch she had been, no-one deserves that. And not she was in critical condition, and her best friend's heart was breaking, although it was mostly because he didn't love her, not because he did, which was new to her.

"Rachel?" Finn said, gently shaking her awake after three and a half hours. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder, not that he minded. Yawning, she sat up and shook her head.

"Yeah?" she replied, disoriented, her eyes still adjusting to the bright lights.

"Quinn just woke up. Her mom and dad have just gone in, then her brothers are going, and then we can go in. Five minutes each, so we have about ten minutes left to wait." Finn said, smiling. Rachel smiled back, glad that Quinn hadn't gotten any worse.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me sleep. I don't know why, I was just really tired."

"Well, we have had a pretty busy day."

"Yeah. And it might have something to do with the fact that I didn't get to sleep until half three this morning."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason." She said, suddenly looking upset. Finn didn't want to upset her, so he left it alone.

They waited in silence, and after what seemed like hours it was their turn to go in and see Quinn. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand, knowing what to expect. They walked in, and Finn gasped. Even Rachel, who had been warned, was shocked.

Quinn looked so fragile, as if the smallest thing would break her. She looked over at us, looking confused, then even more so when she glanced at our hands.

"Finn? What are you doing? Who's this?" she said her voice croaky. It obviously hurt her to speak. Rachel was confused; surely Quinn would remember the girl who threw food on her.

"Quinn? This is Rachel. You know Rachel." Finn was obviously just as confused. Quinn shook her head. Finn dropped Rachel's hand and walked closer to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Pretty bad. Wait, what about homecoming? I can't miss homecoming!" she wailed, upset. Finn's eyes widened.

"Wait, Quinn, what day do you think it is?" Finn asked her. She frowned, confused.

"Monday, right?" He winced.

"What date?"

"The 7th. Of April. 2011." Finn nodded, smiling softly. He turned back to Rachel.

"We have a problem. I think Quinn has amnesia. She thinks its last year. She thinks we're still together. Rachel, I can't tell her. It would break her heart!" whisper-shouted Finn, upset. She patted him on the back gently.

"Don't worry. She might remember eventually. And if not, you can wait until she's better and break it to her gently. Don't worry, Finn. Everything will be okay." With every time she said it, Rachel believed it less and less.

**Please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you like this chap, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line D:**

Chapter 8

Rachel stayed with Finn at the hospital that night. She knew without asking that there was no way he was going to go home. She was glad that Quinn was awake and okay, but she was also worried. Finn was a really nice guy, and she had a feeling that he wouldn't have the heart to tell Quinn that they weren't dating anymore. She knew that it was too late now to go back on her word and go out with him, but she was worried that Quinn's amnesia would ruin her friendship with Finn, especially if Quinn was the same as she had been before the accident. She hated herself for it, but sometimes she kind of wondered if Quinn was faking the amnesia to get Finn back. But that would be low, even for Quinn, so she shook the thought off.

"Rachel?" Finn whispered. She opened her eyes, looking up at him. He sounded scared, almost like a little boy. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She was very nearly asleep, but she couldn't bring herself to be annoyed at him. Not after seeing his face.

"What's wrong Finn?" she asked softly.

"Do you really think Quinn is going to be okay?" he whispered, almost unable to voice his fears out loud. She frowned, not wanting to make any promises she had no way of keeping, but at the same time she didn't want to hurt him with the truth. Finally, she sighed, seeing no other choice.

"That's up to Quinn, Finn. The doctors can only do so much. The rest is up to her. If she wants to survive this, she'll fight. The doctors said she was past the worst, but her condition may begin to deteriorate. In my opinion, Quinn will pull through. I've only known her so long, but I know enough to know she's a fighter. She has everything to live for." She said. Finn was silent. She sat there with him for a while, before he finally seemed to accept it. Nodding his head, he leant forward to wrap his arms around her.

"Thanks Rachel. You always seem to know what to say." He said. She chuckled.

"Well, duh. This is me." She said arrogantly, in an attempt to lighten the mood. It seemed to work, as she felt his warm body shake a little with silent laughter. They sat there; Rachel curled into his side on the lumpy little couch, for a long time before either of them fell asleep.

They woke up in the morning to the sound of hushed chatter and little kids laughing and chasing each other around the waiting room, much to the dismay of their parents. It was a depressing sight, the amount of people with sad looks on their faces, but there were a few people smiling, obviously having had good news.

"Finn?" she nudged him awake. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, shaking his head to wake himself up properly.

"Any news?" he asked her hopefully. She shook her head and his face fell, but he nodded, having known there probably wouldn't be any news for a while.

"Finn, Rachel, how are you?" asked Carol, walking in and wrapping her arms around her son. She said she was fine with us staying the night, but it was obvious she had been worried sick. She even gave Rachel a quick hug, which was strange since she had only known her for a day. Then again, Finn had only known her for a few days and he was already in love with her. Not that he would admit that to himself yet, of course. Rachel was just the type of person people felt like they had known forever, even if it had only been a few days.

"We're fine, Miss Hudson." Rachel told her. Carol looked between the two, as if checking for injuries. You'd think they had spent the night camped out in the middle of the jungle, not a hospital waiting room.

"Did you sleep well? Stupid question, never mind. Did you sleep at all?" she corrected herself. Usually they both would have laughed, but they really weren't in the mood.

"Yeah, we got some sleep eventually." Said Finn. He was fidgeting, impatient to hear about Quinn's condition. Rachel sighed, feeling bad for him. She knew that as long as Quinn suffered, he would suffer too.

"Come on Finn; let's go ask the doctor how she is." Rachel said gently, rubbing his arm softly in a comforting gesture. He seemed to relax, so she grabbed his arm and tugged him down the hall towards Quinn's room. When they got there a nurse was just leaving.

"Excuse me? Do you know if we can go in for a minute or two?" Finn asked, sounding close to tears. She looked them up and down, and nodded slightly.

"Well, you're not really supposed to but…if anyone asks, you never saw me, okay?" she said. They both nodded and she moved to the side to let them pass. When they walked into Quinn's room she was sat up watching TV on the small screen opposite her bed. She looked at them and smiled when they went in, although she shot Rachel a slightly hostile glance when she noticed her hand on Finn's arm. Rachel let go quickly, not wanting to upset Quinn.

"Hey Finn." She said, smiling at him weakly. Finn smiled back, walking over to her. She looked so frail, even Rachel felt a twinge of sadness when Quinn tried to reach out to Finn and winced in pain. She found it hard to believe that this was the same girl that she threw mac and cheese on at lunch the day before. She watched as Finn took her hand and sat down in the armchair next to the bed. She felt a twinge of something in her stomach when Quinn smiled as if her world was complete, and Finn smiled right back at her.

Rachel did not understand why she reacted like that. It wasn't as if she liked Finn or anything. She couldn't like Finn. She still liked Jesse. She hated herself for it, but she was so completely hung up on her ex-boyfriend that she couldn't see herself being with any other guy for a long time. But at the same time she couldn't stand to see Finn with Quinn like that. She hoped to God that it was only because she was in this accident, and that he wasn't going to go back to her. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like it would be worse to see him back with Quinn that it would be to see him alone. Which made her feel extra guilty because she was supposed to be his friend. Sighing, she left the room to try to make sense of her messed up emotions in private.

"Rachel?" Carol said, coming up behind her. Rachel turned around to face her, smiling wearily.

"Hey Miss Hudson." She replied. Carol shook her head.

"Call me Carol. What's wrong sweetie?" she asked her. Rachel sighed, not wanting to lie to Carol, but at the same time unable to tell her the truth. Eventually she settled for a half-truth.

"I'm just really tired, and I'm worried about Quinn. Plus, I haven't showered in three days, but I don't want to leave Finn alone." She explained, careful not to let anything slip, Carol smiled lovingly.

"Oh, sweetie, you can go home and get a shower and change if you'd like. I will stay here with Finn, although he could be in there with Quinn for a while, so he may not even need me."

"That's really nice and all, Miss-Carol, but I haven't got a car, and-" Carol stopped her.

"Here, take my car." She smiled, holding out the keys to her car for Rachel to take. Rachel smiled gratefully, taking the keys and hugging Finn's mom appreciatively.

"Thanks Carol. I'll be back in an hour or two at the most." She said, smiling.

"Take your time, dear. And please, try not to get into any accidents on your way. We wouldn't want two girls in the hospital now, would we?" Rachel laughed lightly, before waving goodbye and walking down the corridor and out of the hospital.

**Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for teh reviews! Sorry about the wait! Look, I don't think this story is going to be much longer :( I'm not really feeling it anymore, and though im not so horrible as to stop it now, I'm going to try to finish it off soon...maybe five/six more chapters? Please give me some feedback, it would be greatly appreciated! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line... D:**

Chapter 9

"I'm home!" Rachel called as she walked into her house. When she heard no reply she assumed that everyone was out. Not an unusual occurrence, but she was still a little peeved. Her dads were almost always out of the house nowadays. Even though they didn't know about everything going on with Finn and Quinn, (she loved her dads, but when it came to boys she preferred to talk to her aunt), she still felt a little betrayed, and upset that they aren't there for her when she needs them the most. Sighing, she put down her bag and climbed the stairs sluggishly. She was suddenly shattered. She had had a pretty good night's sleep, but all the worry and emotions running through her mind hadn't allowed her to sleep easy, and now she was tired again. Walking into her bedroom, she sighed and stared longingly at her huge, soft, warm bed.

"Maybe for a few minutes…" she said to herself, before shaking her head and running into her bathroom. She turned the shower on and sat down, cross-legged, to think. It's weird, but she always liked to sit in the shower and just think about everything when she was going through stuff. Leaning back against the cold tiles, she shivered in delight as the warm water cascaded down her body. After a few minutes of this, she stood up to wash her hair and body, and then reluctantly got out of the shower. Once she was dried off she sat down at her vanity table to begin her long routine. It took her an hour, but she felt amazing. Turning around, her eyes drifted back to her bed. She wondered if five minutes of sleep would really do much harm…

"Screw it." She whispered to herself, running forward and diving into bed. Sighing in content, she snuggled up in her blankets and closed her eyes, promising herself that she would wake up in five minutes.

Three hours later, she woke up to the sound of the front door opening and closing. She was a very light sleeper, and her dad's weren't exactly being quiet.

"Rachel?" Hiram called. She sat up, groggily rubbing her eyes.

"I'm up here." She called down to them. Clambering out of bed, she checked her appearance in the mirror before leaving her bedroom and making her way down the stairs to say hello to her dads.

"Where have you been?" asked Leroy, eyeing her suspiciously, whilst Hiram just hugged her happily, glad she was okay. The two men had a constant battle going on over their daughter; Leroy kept insisting that she was still a little girl, so she should still be home for a certain time and has to ask their permission to do things. Hiram, however, thought that she was too old to have a curfew, and that she should be able to live her own life without two overprotective fathers breathing down her neck.

"I was at the hospital." Horrified expressions passed both of her father's faces, and Rachel smiled weakly.

"Why on earth-what happened Rachel?" asked Hiram, angry.

"Quinn had an accident…" she said vaguely, not wanting to explain any more. Unfortunately, her dads were having none of it.

"Quinn who? Was this one of those stupid 'dares' gotten out of hand?" asked Leroy, looking even angrier than Hiram. Rachel was a little hurt that they had both assumed that it was something to do with her and her friends.

"Quinn Fabray, the girl whose boyfriend I 'stole', and who I threw mac and chees all over because she called me fat and ugly. And no, it wasn't a dare. She got into a car accident." Rachel explained, before promptly bursting into tears. Hiram rushed forward to hug her, whilst Leroy stood looking shocked.

"She got into a car accident?" he asked incredulously. Rachel pulled away from Hiram, wiping her eyes and nodding at Leroy.

"Yeah. I don't know exactly what happened, but Finn was called out of the lesson and I went with him. She was in pretty bad shape, and Finn wanted to stay the night. So I stayed with him, in the hospital waiting room."

"So, is this 'Finn' your new boyfriend?" asked Leroy. She shook her head.

"Nah. I mean, he likes me, and I like him, but only as a friend. Besides, you know I'm still not over Jesse, dad." She said sadly. They both nodded.

"So, you two are 'just friends', but you stayed overnight in a hospital for a girl who called you fat and ugly, just to keep him company, and you two are just friends?" asked Leroy doubtfully. Rachel nodded.

"He needs someone to be there for him, dad. He's my friend; I can't just let him suffer alone. Besides, Quinn has amnesia, so she doesn't remember him breaking up with her, or meeting me, so technically she's still his girlfriend. At least, in her mind she is. And he doesn't have the heart to tell her he broke up with her, not while she's in the state that she is."

"Sounds like you guys are in a bit of a pickle, don't you think?" said Hiram, trying to cheer his daughter up by lightening the mood. It didn't work.

"Yeah, we're in a pickle all right." She sighed. Hating to see their daughter so upset, both men hugged her, and she started crying again.

"Do you want to go back to the hospital, Rachel?" asked Hiram. Leroy glanced at him angrily, but Hiram ignored him.

"Please." She sobbed.

"Okay, come on, let's get in the car."

"Wait a minute guys, we could at least have something to eat first." Said Leroy, not wanting Rachel to spend another night at the hospital without food.

"I'm not really hungry…" she protested, but Leroy just shook his head, insisting that they eat first. Hiram agreed with him.

"Come on, Rachel. Give your friend a call, tell him you'll be there later." He said. Finally, she nodded, following her dads into the kitchen to help them fix something for dinner. She wanted to get back to the hospital as soon as possible, she had already slept for much too long, but she was also hungry from not eating since the previous morning. She ate the salad her dads prepared for her in silence, and her dads watched her the whole time, since they were very worried about her not eating. She often refused to eat when she was upset or going through something.

"So, Rachel, how did you get to the hospital and back here?" asked Leroy. Hiram glanced at his husband, worried that the questions would set Rachel off crying again, but she just smiled weakly.

"Carol, Finn's mom, took us both straight from school to the hospital. Then she let me borrow her car to drive home today. That reminds me, when we go back we have to take her car. I'll drive it if you want, and you two can take your car." She suggested. The two men looked at each other, and then nodded at Rachel.

"That'll be fine. Unless you'd rather one of us drove each car so you can relax. You know how stressed you get when you drive." Rachel shrugged.

"Whatever. As long as we get Carol's car back to the hospital. And I'm staying the night again, if that's okay? Finn's going to refuse to go home until Quinn is well and truly on the mend, and I want to be there with him as much as possible. I don't know what he would do without a friend there with him, and at the moment, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one he's got." Both of her dads nodded again, and she quickly finished her food and rushed to put her bowl in the dishwasher. Grabbing her coat, she went to leave the house, her dads following behind her. She froze when she opened the door to reveal a person she knew very well stood on the door step. Her heartbeat sped up, and she looked him up and down, taking in every detail. She blinked, making sure she wasn't dreaming. Because stood there, on her doorstep, was the one and only Jesse St James. The first serious boyfriend she ever had. And the first boy who ever broke her heart. And the boy she was pretty sure she was still in love with.

**Oooh, Cliffy! Sorry, I'll update soon, but please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I'm sorry, but this is the second to last chapter. I'm just not really feeling the story anymore, and even though I really appreciate the reviews I have been getting, I haven't had enough to motivate me to keep writing, sorry. Thanks for reading the story, though, it means a lot :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line D: x**

Chapter 10

"J-J-Jesse?" she stuttered out.

"Hi Rachel." He said fluidly. Jesse never stuttered, or even got nervous. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, not so nervous once she had gotten over the initial shock of seeing him.

"I came to see you. I've missed you." She snorted. Looking behind her, she saw that her dads had gone somewhere, no doubt to give them some privacy.

"I find that hard to believe. You have all of those sluts from school to keep you occupied, why would you miss me?"

"Because I love you, and I'm sorry. Look, I know I cheated on you, and that wasn't right, but I swear it was just a one-time thing. It meant nothing, she meant nothing. I promise." He said, and she would have believed him if it weren't for his completely expressionless face.

"Just stop it, Jesse. Please. I've heard enough of your crap. You don't love me; you wouldn't have done that to me if you loved me. And apologising won't take back what you did. You said you were willing to wait, Jesse. You said you loved me, and if I wasn't ready you would respect that and wait until I was ready. But you didn't mean that, obviously, because you just got what you couldn't get from me from someone else. And that hurts, Jesse. That frikking hurts!" she said, her voice getting louder and louder until she was yelling. Jesse flinched, finally showing some emotion, but it wasn't what Rachel wanted to see. He looked angry.

"Oh for God's sake, Rachel, the only way I could have made myself wait was to get it somewhere else. If I had been faithful to you, we would have broken up a long time ago. I'm a guy, Rachel. I'm sorry if you can't accept that, but it's the truth."

"Jesse, being a guy does not entitle you to cheat on your girlfriend if she won't have sex with you. And if you think it does, I feel sorry for you. You're obviously thicker then you look. I don't need to deal with this crap. I thought I was still in love with you, but I'm not. I'm in love with the guy I thought you were, not the guy you really are. I think I just needed to see you this one more time so that I can get closure, but now that that's over with, I don't think I ever want to see you again. Ever." She said, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted. Like she was finally free again.

"You're making a mistake, Rachel. A huge mistake." Jesse warned her, but she shook her head.

"No, Jesse, my mistake was dating you. My mistake was trusting you. My mistake was ever getting involved with you in any way at all. Now I want you to turn around, get into your car, drive off and never come back into my life again. Got it?" she said, smiling.

"Stop it, Rachel, you're being unreasonable."

"No, I'm not. Go away, Jesse St James. I'm over you. Wow, it feels good to say that."

"Fine. But I promise you, this won't be the last time you see me. One day you'll come crawling back." He said snottily. She scoffed.

"I'd die first, Jesse. Now please leave." She said one last time. Sighing, he turned and walked away, leaving Rachel stood in the doorway wondering what she ever saw in him.

Her dads came up behind her, Leroy laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned and buried her head in his shoulder, finally letting the tears escape. But she wasn't crying because she lost him. She was crying because she had given him so much of herself, and he had thrown it all away, as if it was nothing, as if it meant nothing to him. Which it probably did.

"Shall we go to the hospital now?" asked Hiram. She pulled away from Leroy and nodded, wiping her eyes gently. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she texted Finn to let him know she was on her way, and left the house. She rode in Carol's car with Leroy while Hiram drove theirs. She didn't speak to her dads for the whole of the journey, and even when they got to the hospital she just climbed out of the car and walked up to the entrance in silence. She had only been here a few hours ago, but it felt like days. When she got inside she walked straight past the reception desk and into the waiting room. Carol was in there, but Finn was nowhere to be seen. When she saw Rachel, she stood up and walked briskly towards her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Carol." Said Rachel softly.

"I was so worried! You said an hour, and then you've been gone all day, and I thought that I had jinxed things, that you'd had an accident, then you wouldn't answer your phone when Finn called, and you had my car so I couldn't follow you-" Rachel hugged her again, cutting her off mid-rant.

"I'm sorry Carol. I wasn't planning to be gone so long. I just…I fell asleep. I promised myself it would only be an hour or two, but I didn't wake up until three hours later, when my dad's got home. Then we ate dinner, and we were about to leave but Jesse-something happened, so we didn't get here until now. I really am sorry for worrying you. I should have called earlier than I did." Rachel explained, looking down at the ground guiltily.

"Don't be sorry. I was just worried over nothing. That's what you get for having kids. I'm glad you got some sleep, and some food. You need it. Finn is with Quinn again, but he's worried about you. You should go in there and tell him you're okay." Carol said. Rachel nodded, thankful that Carol wasn't angry with her. She headed down the corridor towards Quinn's room and, bracing herself, went to walk in, but was stopped by a nurse.

"Excuse me, miss? Visitor hours aren't for an hour yet. Do you have special clearance to be here?" the woman asked in a way that suggested she knew that Rachel didn't have special clearance.

"No, but please, you have to let me go in there. I need to speak to the guy-I mean, girl in there. Please?" she pleaded, though she had a bad feeling that the nurse would say no.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, miss. Come back in an hour or so and you can go inside." She said sternly, pushing Rachel gently away from the door.

"Please! I have to talk to him! He's in there with his ex-girlfriend, who was in a crash, and she has amnesia, so she thinks they're still together. He asked me out, but I said no 'cause I was still in love with this other guy. But I saw this other guy today and I realised he's an absolute twat and I am totally over him, and I need to talk to Finn now!" Rachel said in a rush, tears streaming down her face. She was so stressed and she looked so desparate that the strict nurse took pity on her. Looking around to make sure there was no-one watching, she gently nodded her head.

"You can go in, for a few minutes. But don't tell anyone I let you in, okay?" she said. Rachel nodded, watching her walk away down the corridor. Then she took another deep breath and opened the door. To be greeted with the sight of Finn bent of Quinn, kissing her lips softly, lovingly. When he heard the door close he turned around, to see Rachel's shocked face. His eyes widened in relief and something else.

"Rachel-"

"Don't! Don't say anything. You don't have to explain yourself to me, Finn. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay. Your mom said you were worried about me. Hi Quinn." She added that last part when she noticed Quinn staring at them both, frowning in confusion.

"Hi Rachel. What's going on? Have you been cheating on me, Finn?" she asked, looking angry.

"No, I-"

"No, he hasn't. Look, it's complicated Quinn, but nothing is going on. Finn never cheated on you. I've got to go now, but I'll see you both later."

And with that, Rachel left the room, holding back the tears threatening to overflow.

**Please review to tell me what you thought of the story xx :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Last chapter, hope you like it! I know it seems rushed, but I'm really not feeling this story anymore, and writing it is starting to feel more like homework that fun. I still love Glee, and Finchel, but I guess I'm just not in the mood to write FanFictions about it at the moment. Sorry. I'm glad you liked the story, though, it means a lot. And thanks for all the reviews! :D **

**Disclaimer: For the eleventh and final time, (for this story, anyway), I own nothing but the plot line.**

Chapter 11

After that, Rachel decided to distance herself from Finn. She knew he hadn't done anything, that it was her who had turned him down, but she couldn't be around him constantly anymore. It just hurt too much, knowing that he was back together with Quinn. She had realised that she was over Jesse and ready to move on too late. If only she had realised it earlier, she would be with Finn now. She felt disgustingly selfish, being jealous of a girl who was stuck in the hospital after a car accident, but she couldn't help herself.

"Rachel, honey, are you okay? What happened between you and Finn?" asked Carol, a week after the whole incident.

"Nothing." Rachel lied, unconvincingly.

"I'm not thick, Rachel. Seriously, when this whole thing first happened you and Finn were inseparable, but for the past week you haven't stayed the night once, and you always seem to be somewhere else or busy doing something when Finn comes out of Quinn's room. Tell me what happened." Carol said sternly, but at the same time kindly. Rachel couldn't help it; she told her everything. From when she first saw Finn staring at her in that club to the previous week when she had seen him kissing Quinn's forehead. Carol looked at her, smiling, when she was done with her story.

"Is that it, dear?" she asked, smiling in a way that suggested that she knew something Rachel didn't. Rachel nodded, confused.

"Well, then, you'll be pleased to know that when Finn kissed Quinn on the forehead last week, he had just finished apologising to her."

"Why was he apologising?"

"Because he had just told her that they had broken up, and that he really liked someone else. He was planning to tell you he had told her, but you disappeared, then you kept ignoring him. He's been really cut up about it, had no idea what he had done. You should talk to him, Rachel. He wouldn't even let me talk to you. I've only brought it up now because I can see how miserable you both are, and with Quinn in the condition she is, we need all the happiness and love we can get." Carol explained. Rachel instantly felt guilty for making Finn feel bad. She had just assumed that he was back with Quinn, she should have asked him, talked to him, and told him about Jesse. She should have done a lot of things, but she hadn't, and rather than wasting her time thinking about the things that she should have done, she needed to get up and go find him.

"Do you know where Finn is, Carol?" she asked. Finn's mom smiled and nodded her head in the direction of Quinn's room. She should have known; he was always in there. Readying herself for some serious apologising, she headed towards the room. When she got there, Finn was sat in the chair next to the bed, and Quinn was fast asleep. Finn had his head I his hands and was staring at the ground, but looked up when Rachel walked in. He smiled at her nervously, not sure whether she was still mad at him. She smiled warmly and apologetically back, so he assumed she wasn't.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she whispered to him. He nodded, glancing at Quinn to make sure she was okay before following Rachel out of the room.

"What's up?" he asked her. She opened her mouth to say something, but ended up throwing herself into his arms. He was surprised, but quickly wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

"I missed you. And I am so sorry! I thought…it's a long story, but Carol just explained to me that you told Quinn you guys broke up and you liked someone else, and I assumed that person was me, and then I felt really bad because I was avoiding you because I thought you had gotten back together with her, and she said you were really upset about it, so I feel really stupid, and I am so sorry. It was just that Jesse turned up at my door and I realised that I really am over him, and that I wanted to give us a try, so it hurt to see you kissing her, and-" Finn stopped her babbling by kissing her. It was their first kiss, and it was short and sweet, but Rachel instantly found herself desperate for more, as did Finn.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I'm sorry you thought I was back with Quinn. I should have confronted you, found out sooner…" she shushed him.

"Forget about what you should have done. What's done is done, and no matter how many 'should've's you come up with, that's not going to change." She said softly. He smiled at her, and kissed her again. She grinned up at him, the pulled away. He frowned at her, but she just giggled.

"Come on; let's go talk to your mom. I think we should go somewhere. You've been stuck in this hospital for way too long; you need to get a shower, firstly. Then we need to do something that will take your mind off of everything, okay?" she said, sternly. He nodded seriously, before breaking out into another grin and leaning in to steal another kiss. She smiled into his lips. They left the hospital hand in hand, once Finn had said goodbye to Quinn. Carol had smiled and told them to take their time, eyebrows raised in approval as she took in their clasped hands. Rachel just giggled, pecking the older woman on the cheek before leaving with Finn. As they walked out they passed Santana, who glared at the two of them. Rachel shrugged it off, and Finn didn't notice.

"So, where do you want to go?" Finn asked, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. His mom had given him the keys to her car. Then he cursed, and looked at Rachel apologetically.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I left my wallet in Quinn's room." He said.

"Oh, okay, let's go get it."

"You can wait here if you want." He suggested, but she shook her head.

"I'll come. I don't want to look like a loner." She said, making Finn laugh.

"I'm sure you would be surrounded by admirers within two minutes." He joked. She nodded seriously.

"Yeah, I probably would." She agreed, before grinning. Finn knew she was joking, but he couldn't help but think that she was right.

They headed back into the hospital and past Carol, who didn't see them as she was busy talking to a man in a grey suit. When they got to Quinn's room Finn went to open the door, but stopped when he heard Santana's voice.

"Well, they were holding hands and acting all lovey-dovey when I walked out, Quinn. They looked like an item to me." She said in her bitchy, condescending tone. They heard Quinn sigh.

"I can't believe it didn't work. I faked amnesia for nothing! I might even have to re-do a whole year of high school! For nothing! And it's all because of that bitch, Rachel fucking Berry!" she said angrily. Rachel and Finn looked at each other, both with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Why would she do that?" Finn whispered, hurt and appalled. Rachel shrugged.

"I guess she really loved you." She sighed, backing away from the door. Finn followed her, pulling her into a hug. She smiled sadly, relaxing into his embrace.

"I really loved Quinn, Rachel. She was the first really serious girlfriend I had, and she used to be different. She used to be a really great person. And maybe she still is a great person, you know, underneath." He sighed. Rachel nodded, tears springing to her eyes. She pulled away and looked down.

"I get it. You want to try again with her. You want to-"

"I never said that. I loved Quinn. But Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you more."

**Thanks for reading, you guys rock! :D Please review, maybe I'll write more Finchel in future… :D**


End file.
